


Control

by France_in_your_pants



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Fucking Machines, M/M, Praise Kink, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_in_your_pants/pseuds/France_in_your_pants
Summary: Cor always had to have control over things in his life. With Nyx however, he could give up that control.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> WIP that I forgot about and finally finished after I found it again.
> 
> I got the idea from a kink meme about someone being tied to a fuck machine and left for hours. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Cor always had to have control over things in his life. With Nyx however, he could give up that control. He trusted Nyx, with his heart and body, and the Galahdian adored him for it. He loved that Cor gave himself over to the glaive, wholly and completely, that he trusted him to be in control and care for the Marshal. Trusted him enough to let him tie Cor up and take him apart.

They usually saved times like that for when they both had the day off to fully enjoy themselves, but today Nyx had to attend new recruit training because Drautos wanted them to see expert warping in action. He had to keep himself from rushing through instruction and accidently warping himself into a wall more than once, as he kept thinking of what waited for him when he returned home. Finally after two hours of instructing, showing off and watching more than a few recruits crash into one another, he made it back to their apartment. Well, technically Cor’s apartment that he’d slowly moved himself into over time and then just never left, but that didn’t matter. 

What mattered was what greeted him as he stepped into their bedroom. The Marshal knelt in the middle of their bedroom floor, dark red rope laced in intricate pattern over his chest, down his arms forcing them together behind his back, down the expanse of his ass and thighs, looped around his legs so he was held in place on his knees. Blindfold covering his eyes, a bit of drool had slipped out from behind the ball gag going down his chin as he moaned and sobbed, face pressed into the soft carpet, the machine positioned behind him still pistoning a large dildo in and out of the Marshal in a smooth rhythm, the ring around the base of his cock the only thing keeping him from coming without Nyx’s permission. 

Cor’s head lifted in anticipation as he heard the glaive’s approaching footsteps. Nyx couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face. Trailing his fingertips over the exposed scarred skin of Cor’s back, the older man shivered at his touch, whimpering as they continued down his ass and thighs before teasing his aching cock. The Marshal let out a pleasured sob, muffled by the gag, as Nyx wrapped his hand around his cock and gave him a few slow strokes. “Poor Marshal, you’re aching for it aren’t you? You’ve been stuck like this for so long.” Cor let out a strained moan, using what little self control he had left to keep from thrusting into the hand wrapped around him. The glaive chuckled, “You've done so well, just a little more and I'll let you out.” Cor let out another whimper, and Nyx took off the gag running a thumb over the Marshals bottom lip, hot breath hitting his skin as Cor panted. 

“Please” he begged, voice hoarse and ragged. 

“Shh, just a little more.” Cor could hear as the glaive undid his belt and pants, anticipation filling him as he waited for Nyx’s next move. Cor felt the ropes along his back be grabbed and found himself lifted up enough that his lips bumped against the tip of the glaives dick. “Open your mouth,” he commanded, and the Marshal obeyed, moaning lowly around the cock that pushed into his mouth. Cor felt his toes curl as a new wave a pleasure rushed over his body, the weight of the glaive’s cock on his tongue and the new deeper angle the toy inside him struck at making him nearly sob. He wanted to see the Galahdian’s face, wanted to see how well he was pleasing his master, to see that familiar smirk that told him what a good boy he was, such a good fuck toy. 

Nyx looked down at his pet, slowly fucking into his mouth, admiring the way his pet took him all the way to the back of his throat. Cor was always so obedient, so willing and ready. The Marshal choked on moans and whimpers while the glaive fucked his throat, and Nyx would almost think he was hurting the man, but he could see the man’s cock still hard and dripping between his legs, and Cor hadn’t given the signal for him to stop. He praised his pet, told him what a good boy he was, how well he took his cock, how good he made him feel. 

Cor sobbed and whimpered, body trembling with pleasure and excitement at the praises. He was beginning to lose himself in it all, falling deeper into subspace, he’d been on edge for so long and he just needed a little more, just for Nyx to take the ring off him and he’d finally, finally fall like he’d been waiting to for hours. But he wouldn’t, not until Nyx, allowed him to, because he was a good boy and he’d obey. He always obeyed. The glaive moaned and fucked his pet’s throat faster. He was close, he’d known he wouldn’t last long given how worked up he’d been since they started this little game this morning. With a broken curse in Galhadian he came down Cor’s throat, the bound man readily swallowing as much as he could take, a small bit escaping and trailing down his chin. “Good boy” Nyx purred, “Such a good fuck toy”. The Marshal whined as Nyx set him down, changing the angle of the toy still pounding away at him again. 

“Please. Please Nyx” he begged, trying in vain to move away from the machine, which was beginning to become too much for even him to bear. The glaive grinned at the title, and reached under Cor to stroke his neglected cock. Cor moaned so loud it was nearly a scream, he was so fucking close already and Nyx decided to torture him more, Cor could have punched him if he wasn't so far gone. “Thats its lovely pet, beg me for it. I know you must be so ready now, let me hear you beg nice and I will give you what you so desperately want.” Cor began to babble, not even sure if what all he said made sense or were even words anymore, thrusting into Nyx’s hand trying to get just a little more, please he'd been so good.

Finally he felt the ring slip off of his straining cock and when the hand returned to stroking him, this time he did scream. His whole body shook, it was like he'd been punched in the gut, and then everything went black. The next thing he knew, he was in the glaives arms, the toy off and set aside, his blindfold was gone and Nyx was petting his hair. Telling him what a good boy he was and how proud of him he was. 

Cor managed a weak ‘thank you’, and felt the rope bonds being undone, Nyx rubbing along the marks they'd left on his body, massaging the muscles. He felt himself be lifted and carried over to their bed, the glaive gently kissed his head and told him he'd be right back before he left the room. 

He could hear the sound of water running, and a moment later Nyx returned to carry him to the bathroom, setting him down in the tub. Nyx spoke to him in a low quiet voice, continuing to praise and comfort him, as he gently washed Cor off. The Marshal could feel himself beginning to drift off, exhaustion settling in, the warm water and his lover's voice soothing him. Once he was clean and dry again, they lay down in their bed, Nyx holding him close and rubbing his back, and he finally let exhaustion take him over and pull him to sleep.


End file.
